House Arrest On Love
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Sasuke is on house arrest. He deals w/ constant meddling from Itachi his older brother. So what happens when Itachi brings home a boy named Naruto who he has mixed feelings for? Naruto is here to stay, but does Sasuke have the strength to resist him?Angst DISCONTINUED FOR NOW UNTIL WRITERS BLOCK IS BASHED OFF MY BRAIN...SORRY
1. House Arrest

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in this story.

I give thanks to Masashi Kishimoto and all his work.

Without him this wouldn't be possible.

Warning: Mild to moderate language

: 3 Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: House Arrest

Sasuke's POV

_Itachi will die. Not now, but very, very soon! Once I get my hands on him I swear that will be the end of Itachi Uchiha! How shall I kill him? Shall I wring his neck like a bird? Or should I tie him over a boiling vat of acid lowering him down slowly to his death? Well I shall choose neither ,for it will be too short and not as torturous as what he is doing to me right now. How dare he go out and have fun while I'm locked away with nothing but the company of my phone ringing nonstop and the screaming and giddy high pitched squeals of hundreds of fangirls banging on my door!_ I hear the pounding of seventy hands banging on my front door, and the yelling of girls serenading their love for me under my bedroom balcony on the second floor. I finally get up from my bed and wander over to the noise coming from my balcony. My room is dark, the lights out due to my increasing migraine. It helps none, since the squeals of fangirls only encourage the migraine to grow.

I sigh and open the sliding glass door to the balcony, when the squeals I thought were already unbearable suddenly blew me back like a shockwave. My head felt as if it was ready to explode, my migraine disintegrating my brain painfully one cell at a time. I step out unto the balcony and wince as a girl screams in the highest, loudest possible voice, "OH MY GOD IT'S SAAASSSSSUUKKKEEE-KUN"! Another screams, "Look, OH MY GOD, HE'S SO SEXY"! Now even I know those voices. It was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the leaders of the annoying, but forever popular "Sasuke Fangirl Club". And I absolutely hated them for it. _Damn girls and their hormones and stupid, creepy stalker attributes_ I grab the banister for support as I lean over and shout in a very irritable voice, "Shut the fuck up, leave me alone, and get off of my property"!

Of course, they don't listen. Instead one says, "Oh no Sasuke's sad! I'll cheer you up Sasuke- kun", "Ooohhh Sasuke's so cute when he's angry! I love you Sasuke!"

I hear something clatter to the floor behind me, only to see that it was my phone, which was still vibrating from the calls and texts coming from the fangirls. _Dammit Itachi! Why did you have to give them my freaking phone number! Now I will have to get a new phone number for the fifth time and this will be the sixth time you've done this to me! _"Leave NOW, or I'm gonna hit every single one of you on the head with a steel base ball bat!" Now that statement combined with my murderous snarl finally did something to sink the threat into their heads, because they got silent and slowly started to leave the Uchiha compound. Thank God.

I made sure every single one of them left. Then I checked every room, closet, training ground, housing compartment, and the field to make sure each one of them had left. The last time I didn't, one actually snuck into the house and attacked me with kisses and tried to drug me! Well, let's just say she went to the hospital for a concussion and confinement to an insane asylum.

I drag my feet up the stairs once more to my room, tired as hell, and with a migraine out of this world. I sit on my bed tiredly and bend down to pick up my phone off of the hardwood floor. I check my phone. Oh my fucking God. I had 5,0328 text messages, 3,864 missed calls and 300 voicemails! Hn. Oh fucking well. I stand up walk over to the banister on my balcony and chuck my cell phone as far as I can. I see it go ker-plunk into the river. Good Riddance. Now you might ask where are my parents when this commotion happened? Well currently they are taking a dirt nap six feet under for the past 10 years. And if you must know how thay died, it was a car crash. A crash that ended me up with the worst guardian ever. Now Itachi is my guardian, and a hell of a one he is. I'm seventeen so I legally need a guardian. I live off of the Uchiha wealth while Itachi used his to open up his own nightclub in Konoha, which is popular and and quite extravagant. So at least Itachi did something right in his life. At least I'm stinking rich. Now you may ask why am I stuck in my house in the middle of the day, with nothing to do, when I could simply be wandering the bazaars of Konoha? House arrest. Yes house arrest. That old hag Tsunade put me on house arrest after I was caught drunk in a stupor wandering the streets of Konoha and attacking an Anbu officer. The damned black collar around my neck shocks me and alerts the police once I step out of the Uchiha compound. Kinda like a dog collar with a fucking taser imbedded into it. Trust me, I stay in the compounds after that one time I tried to sneak off. And yes I was very, very drunk and very, very foolish. I was basically slumped unconscious in the middle of the street for God know how long until they put me into the compounds again. That hurts like shit, and it doesn't shock you once, it's a continuous paralyzing shock until you step back in the compound! Hn. I smile back at the memory from four months ago. So there you have it, that's-

I snap my head towards the sound of my front door opening and slamming closed. I tense myself, just in case its one of those psychotic fan girls actually managed to get in. I walk off of the balcony, slam the glass door close, and run silently across my room to get the steel base ball bat resting at the corner of my room. Of course my efforts are thwarted to run silently across as the hardwood floor creaks beneath my weight.

"I hear you little brother! Ha ha! Come on downstairs little brother! I hear you had a little girl problems today! I wonder how they got your phone number! Ha ha!" yells Itachi. I hear him walk past the living room into the dining room, and hear the jingle of keys being set down onto the table. I remember as I forgotten earlier that Itachi was supposed to bring groceries and a "special gift" today. Now I wish it was one of those psychotic fan girls.

I go down stairs and I am met as a surprise as I see Itachi standing there with his arm slung around another male. A male with hair the shade of sunlight and the eyes of magnificent blue oceans. His cheeks scarred with whisker like scratches, with three on each cheek. It almost gave him a feminine appearance, which fitted him nicely. Cute almost. The male had an orange shirt on, one so extremely bright I couldn't see anyone actually wanting to be near a thing like that, much less wear it. He had on simple denim jeans which seemed to fit him in the exactly right places, and a chain hanging limply onto his jeans gave him an almost handsome look. He looked about the same age as me and he was simply stunning individual, a man of such brightness and obnoxiousness that almost made me sick. No, I change that, it made me sick. Hn. "What the hell are you doing here Itachi!" I hiss even though I already know why. "And who is this guy. And what the hell is he doing here?" "Sasuke, ha ha ha ha! I would like you to meet Naruto! He will be supervising you for now while I go on a ahem… business trip." "You liar!" I yell. "Yoou only go on business trips when your screwing other people! Since when does a club owner need a business trip!" Itachi chuckles. "Oh, but that's exactly why my little brother, my otouto! I'm tired of my regular clientele. I need fresh meat! You must understand otouto! Think of him as your babysitter." Itachi laughs, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Beware, he is a little rascal. Chow! I'll see you in 2 months!" Itachi starts heading for the front door, waving his hand absently. "What the fuck Itachi! Who's supposed to get groceries for me! Remember I can't go out the house dumbass!" I yell, with no avail to stop Itachi. He turns his head, only to look at me for a brief second to say, "Why otouto! Beware of your language! We have a guest! Also little Naruto is here to take care of all of your needs! Every. ." He suddenly looks surprised and sticks his finger up like a light bulb going off in his head. "Naruto-chan is to stay in the compound too. Make sure he feels at home." "Quit calling me Naruto-chan, Itachi-sama! I'm a boy!" Naruto yells, and I hear his voice for the first time, its so… perfect. I put my head down as heat suddenly rushes for no reason to my pale cheeks. "Well fine then Naruto-chan, Sasuke, Naruto-chan will be doing that for you. And look up at your elders! Ha ha, just playing, I'm no more of an elder than you are an adult! Ha ha! Chow!" And with that last word said, Itachi leaves and closes the door behind him.

Now I'm left with a strangely beautiful boy for 2 months. Just great.

xxx

AN: Hi this is my first story I've ever written so let me know if you want me to continue! :3

Please R&R! Greatly appreciated!

Hopefully post new chap soon if you like it!


	2. Torture

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters portrayed in this story.

I give thanks to Masashi Kishimoto and all his hard work.

Without him this wouldn't be possible.

Warning: Mild to Moderate language, Violence

:3 Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Torture

Naruto's POV

"Baka!" Sasuke yells at me for no apparent reason. Sure, maybe I might have pulled a few pranks on him like the classic "invisible wall" trick. (**for those who don't know its when you tape plastic wrap across a door and watch them run straight into it without them even knowing its there! :3**). Or maybe he's mad about the fish paste in the toothpaste bottle. Or maybe he's in a drunken stupor. Well, anyways he got what he deserves! Always calling me a fool. He's so… arrogant. I hate him! He keeps me in the bazaar, buying food, and unnecessary items that I've haven't even been able to sit down! He made me go out to the grocery store twice, then to buy clothes at the bazaar, only to make me return them! He made me buy so much liquor it was two bags full of Hennessey, scotch, gin and tonic, tequila, vodka, and whiskey. How can a person even drink this much without dying from alcohol poisoning? Apparently now I'm his bartender too, because I'm serving him up drinks left and right. "Baka! I'm talking to you! Make me a drink now!" I sigh and go and walk over to the bar. I stand behind it and bend down to the cabinet and grab the liquor from under the cabinet. I make it for him adding twice the tequila in it for humor. I swear he is so funny when the Teme is drunk! I am finally able to rest after Sasuke is passed out from all the liquor he has consumed. I take 3 shots of straight vodka. I lay down on the sofa in the living room and let all the stress leave my body.

Oh, well at least let me tell you who I am at least. I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am the greatest and the infamous! Ha, but even the greatest need a job. The reason how I got to know Itachi was… well he was my boss. I was a bartender at his club. I still go there occasionally, just to chill out with my friends Gaara, Kiba and Neji. Just the four of us working our asses off to make a living. Itachi pays us good, but it's still not enough for my rent on my apartment flat. So I had to resort to other things… Any ways you might ask why 17 year olds are drinking and buying liquor? Because here in Konoha the legal drinking age is 16. Awesome huh? Well even when I'm in a drunken stupor, I'm not as crazy as Sasuke. I look over at him and see him slumped over in his leather chair, his head bent back , him snoring loudly. I swear though, if it wasn't for him snoring, I would have though he was dead. He doesn't twitch even when he sleeps.

I sigh. Sasuke would hand my ass to me if I just left him downstairs in such a way. I get up off of the sofa, and walk over to him. I bend my knees and lightly pick him up and drape him in my arms. I jostle him a little, although I try to not wake him, but with all the liquor he's drank I doubt he would wake up. He's amazingly light for a 17 year old boy. I take him up the stairs, careful not to hit his head on the banister. I walk into his room, pushing the door open with my foot. God, I know he's rich and all, but his room is so bland. There's nothing in here but black or navy blue! His dresser is black, but his sheets are navy blue. The only thing not depressing was his bed frame, which was an over-elaborate but very nice creamy white. I set him on his bed lightly.

I look at his face, and it's just so peaceful. I wipe a stray hair from his face, his tight pale skin illuminated by the moonlight shining in from the balcony to his left. He looks nothing like the uptight bastard he knew a couple hours ago. His eyelashes, so long that they placed sweeping feathery shadows across his cheeks. I touched Sasuke's cheek with my hand and when Sasuke stirred in his sleep, he pressed his face into my hand more, nuzzling unconsciously into his thumb. I blushed and I don't know why. I pulled my hand quickly away from Sasuke. "Teme" I muttered, backed away quickly, but rather noisily, and left the room.

I'm not feeling too good, and it's not the vodka. I've got some skeletons in my closet, some that I'm not proud of. My living status hasn't been too peachy. Being an orphan doesn't freaking help either. I go back down to the kitchen and grab that now very appetizing bottle of vodka. I take two huge gulps and feel the hot, fiery liquid go down my throat. My body seizes up, as unwanted thoughts plague my mind, horrible nightmare that was a reality. That nightmare was Kyuubi.

I shake my head trying to get the images out of my mind, but I can't seem to just get them out of my head. I crouch behind the bar, and pull my knees to my chest, the bottle still in my hand. I shake back and forth uncontrollably, rocking back and forth. I can't deal with it. The images. What he did to me. I take another swig of vodka. I take another, and another. One- fourth of the bottle is already gone but it won't erase my mind, it won't make me go numb. I'm sweating and I have the cold chills. The fieriness of the vodka does nothing for me. I can't stand it anymore. I need it. Itachi-sama even said I needed to get clean. I've tried, but I cannot bear it no more.

I leave the bottle on the floor, and I get up hurriedly. I run to the front door, and I leave, running out of the compound. I run to one of my fixes. Tonight I'm going to need him

AN: Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to get little Naruto's feelings and dark past out there!

I wonder what happens next! Oh that's right I do know, but if YOU want to know, R&R!

R&R Please!

:3

Thank you

If it's another hit, I'll post next chap soon!


	3. Antics and Chores

-Sasuke POV-  
>Ugh, another morning, my heads killing me with another good hangover, and another day with that noisy kid. Nothing but childish tricks every day, it's getting annoying. I attempt to get out of bed, my hand rubbing my forehead, as my head feels like it wants to crack open. I slump my way to the bathroom and make it to the sink, turning the water on and just letting it run for a while. The sound slowly relieves my pain enough to wash my face and brush. Smelling the toothpaste to make sure it's not another one of his traps that is becoming a daily habit, even slowly opening doors to make sure nothing falls on me. I woke up with marker drawings all over my face once! I mean, I was drunk before that happened, but it's such a pain, I mean it's my house dammit. I sigh after I spit and begin to rinse, the frustrations causing a whole new headache. I finish up and make my way down stairs, walking into the kitchen and going for the fridge.<p>

"Another hangover, huh?" Naruto says, almost enjoying the pain on my face.

"I don't need this right now…" I hiss, targeting him with my eyes, he's just sitting on the table looking at some manga.

"I'm sure what you do need is somethin' to eat, right?" He asks, I keep quiet as I keep going through the fridge. I look and look, and see that there's almost no food, just afew bottles of the good stuff and not enough things to make anything.

"Where's all the food? You're in charge of groceries. Useless little…" I demand to know, only mumbling the last part to myself as I keep looking around.

"I forgot." He says as I hear a page flip. He's barely paying attention to me, and now it's getting me pissed.

"Made you breakfast though." I hear something sliding on the table. I close the fridge door and see a bowl of cereal on the table.

My eyes are just locked on to him, filled with suspicions. He made me breakfast? Like I'd fall for that obvious trick. I cautiously walk toward the table, him still giving his full attention to his manga.

"Need help walking straight?" He casually asks.

"No, I need 'real' food, not your dumb glue and wood chippings." I bluntly say. Its's gotta be a trap.

"How could you make cereal when there was no milk in the fridge, huh?"

"Used the last of it on that... teme." He flips to another page.

"Right…" I say with a raised eyebrowand consciously ignore him even though my vein pulses in anger. He sighs and looks at me.

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, throw it away or give a lick if you want, see if I care." He states in frustration, going back to concentrate on reading.

Im hesitant at first, but taste testing it wouldn't kill me. And my stomach is just growling at me anyway. I take a spoonful, only getting what looks like milk. I prepare for the worst and take a sip, only feeling the refreshing taste of actual milk. I stir the bowl around with my spoon, checking to make sure there weren't any surprises at the bottom. Well, nothing wrong, nothing gross or poisonous either. I take a spoonful and it was really normal cereal. I honestly feel alittle bad and embarrassed, he actually made me food, and now I feel stupid eating it. But the hunger in my stomach says otherwise.

"…Thanks." I attempt to say, trying to cover it with another spoonful. I hear him chuckle, it irks me that he laughs. I shake it off after seeing his snarky attitude.

"But, for not getting supplies, you're doing the laundry." That'll teach him to not take me lightly. His jaw drops for a minute, and his eye does a quick twitch. I turn around with my bowl and give a chuckle from the look on his face as I walk back to my room.

-Naruto POV-  
>It's been about a week that I've been 'babysitting' Sasuke, pretty much living on his couch. If it were any different, I'd probably be sleeping on the floor out of slavery. My pranks have been slowly coming to an end, since I've used all of my good ideas. I even tried the bucket of water on top of the door, changing it up to liquor instead to see if he'd get mad or like it; only for him to get mad and send me out to buy double the amount of booze. But today I'm stuck doing the laundry, by hand to make it worse. There I sit, next to the bath tub of the house, with a basket full of his clothes, almost wanting to rip them to shreds.<p>

"He should deal with this not me. I made him somethin' to eat too! I should make'em wash mine…" I complain, talking to myself while I dunk and wash off an unsurprising navy blue shirt.  
>"At least he doesn't know that I spat in it, stupid self centered narcissistic teme…" I rant scrubbing hard.<br>"Let's see how he'd like getting dunked in here. Just let me get my hands on'em…" I picture it in my head, substituting my grip on the shirt with his neck.

"Quit complaining, it's useless."

I suddenly turn over when I hear that monotone voice, only to have something slap and cover my face. I quickly grab whatever hit me and throw it to the ground, seeing it's a pair of black briefs. The color of them wasn't so shocking, the fact that they were his and were on my face, enough reason to kill.

"Heh, baka…" Sasuke walks off with a satisfied grin. I'm just so angry, I start stomping on the pair of boxers.

"TEME!" I shout out. I finally cool down, just to see I'll have to clean all those marks off. I pick them up and start to rinse them off. I hold them up in my hands to check for anymore marks. A picture of him wearing them flashes in my head. I can feel my face turning red hot, but then turn my head in slight disgust.

"Huh…" I turn back over and look at them.

"You know what would be hot in these… hot sauce." I say with a devilish grin, plotting my next plan of revenge as I continue to wash.


End file.
